


Monster In Law

by HPFangirl71



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, French Kissing, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy gets upset over Carol Lockwood's interference in his relationship with her son, Tyler finds a solution to their problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster In Law

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a gay marriage commentfest so obviously it contains gay marriage, it is a slash pairing but is not explicit So Please Do Not Flame!! Thanks and enjoy!! *my first time writing this pair*

Monster-In-Law by HPFangirl71

Jeremy looked down at the announcements; there on cream-colored parchment paper was the beginning of his new life. A future he was planning with his boyfriend Tyler Lockwood… and there it sat emblazoned in gold upon the gaudiest invites he’d ever laid eyes on! The fancy invites had been Carol Lockwood’s idea, and so had the orchestra band… the black and white tuxedos… the fancy ballroom reception complete with a four foot monster of a wedding cake, nothing about his upcoming nuptials were even markedly to his liking.

“She’s done it again!” he said in a pissed off voice to his fiancé.

“What? What’s the matter?”

Tyler’s face looked worried as he crossed the room to take Jeremy into his arms.

“She changed the venue of our wedding!”

The anger upon Jeremy’s face was clear and it upset Tyler as well.

“I’m sorry, there’s not much I can do about my mom. She’s still upset that I’m marrying a guy instead of the most eligible of society’s females, its going to take her some time”

“Yeah well our wedding should be for us to plan… not her, for crying out loud!”

This whole wedding planning thing was quickly becoming a disaster and Jeremy was sure it was just an omen for his future as Tyler’s husband. He wasn’t sure he could stomach an eternity of Carol Lockwood and her constant meddling in their lives.

“I can’t do this,” he suddenly said in a desperate tone.

“You can’t do what?” Tyler questioned worriedly.

“Any of this…!” Jeremy bellowed out, pushing the man in his arms away in a fit of fear and anger.

“What are you talking about Jer, the wedding?”

“I don’t know… maybe…”

Jeremy glanced over into a set of hurt and confused eyes. He knew that what he was saying was cruel but he didn’t know what else to do.

“I just can’t let your mom run my life like you do, it’s just not me.”

Tyler pushed him against the wall, covering his mouth with hungry lips and tongue. Pulling away, he looked into Jeremy’s eyes for a moment, letting his fingers linger within the man’s brown hair.

“So we don’t do the wedding…”

Jeremy pressed a finger against his lips.

“What are you saying Ty?”

“We elope…,” he whispered softly into Jeremy’s ear, letting the idea of a rebellious quickie wedding begin sinking in…

Jeremy let the annoying invite fall to the floor as he pulled his lover in for another deep kiss…


End file.
